The Great and Powerful Show
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is a guest at Trixie's magic show.


Notes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust. Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Trixie's magic concert was close to being ready. She finished getting on her magician costume.

Starlight Glimmer knocked on the door and asked, "May I come in?"

Trixie answered, "Sure."

Starlight opened the door and asked, "Are you for the magic show?"

Trixie nervously asked, "Is it time for the magic show to start?"

Starlight gently patted Trixie on the back and answered, "The show won't start for another hour so don't worry."

Trixie let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness."

Starlight could tell that Trixie was nervous about her performance so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Trixie smiled with confidence and answered, "Of course I am. The great and powerful Trixie is always ready to amaze a crowd of magic lovers."

Starlight replied, "I know that you're nervous, but please know that you really are a great magician. You're witty and stylish. Plus you've learned plenty of powerful magic tricks."

Trixie asked, "Do you believe in me?"

Starlight answered, "Of course I do."

Trixie asked, "Do you believe in me, because you think I'm a talented magician or because we're so close?"

Starlight answered, "Both of those reasons are the answer. You're the most talented magician I know and the most adorable person I've ever met."

Trixie blushed and said, "Thank you."

Starlight replied, "I'm sure the crowd will like you."

Trixie nervously said, "Some crowds are harsh and weird."

Starlight replied, "I don't think anybody that's too weird will show up at this concert."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge danced into his house while saying, "I've got great news."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "I bought twenty five lottery tickets from Lloyd and ended up winning two prizes."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "How much money did you waste on the lottery tickets?"

Lelouch answered, "A number that you wouldn't be happy with."

C. C. asked, "What did you win?"

Lelouch answered, "Two tickets to a magic show."

C. C. asked, "Who's the magician?"

Lelouch answered, "Some weirdo who calls herself the great and powerful Trixie."

C. C. asked, "Are we actually going to go that show?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course we are. I spent tons of money to win something. That doesn't mean that I'm looking forward to Trixie's performance. I'm not fond of goofy braggers."

C. C. replied, "No offense sweetheart, but you brag all the time."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the greatest superhero and dancer ever." Lelouch started dancing around the living room while C. C. facepalmed.

C. C. asked, "What time is the magic show?"

Lelouch answered, "In one hour."

C. C. asked, "How far away is the magic show's location?"

Lelouch answered, "Hundreds of miles. Thankfully I used my geass into hypnotizing an airplane pilot into giving us a ride there. He's going to be going a few dozen miles over the speed limit."

About an hour later Trixie got onstage. Lelouch and C. C. arrived while Trixie made her opening speech. Lelouch sat down and stole a bag of popcorn from Flash Sentry.

Flash said, "Hey."

Lelouch used his geass on Flash and said, "Let me have your popcorn."

Flash replied, "Okay."

Trixie said, "Prepare to be blown away the amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie!"

Lelouch whispered, "Whatever." Starlight overheard Lelouch and wasn't fond of how he was acting.

Trixie said, "Magicians often think that pulling out one rabbit out of the hat is impressive, but prepare for something a little more impressive." She pulled two dozen rabbits out of her hat at the same time. Most of the crowd clapped, but Lelouch yawned.

Trixie said, "My second act involves something so dazzling that it can't be seen by any of you." She suddenly turned invisible. After ten seconds of the crowd wondering where Trixie was she turned visible again. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

Trixie said, "My third act will need a volunteer from the crowd." C. C. raised her hand. Trixie pointed to her and said, "Prepare to be transported." She pointed her wand at C. C. C. C. got transported from the crowd to the stage.

C. C. asked, "How did you do that?"

Trixie smiled and answered, "Magic."

Most of the crowd was impressed, but Lelouch wasn't. He said, "What a pointless show." Lelouch thought that he was talking quietly enough for the crowd to not hear him, but they did.

Starlight asked, "What's your problem?"

Lelouch answered, "The real problem involves this magician."

Trixie imitated Robert De Niro's voice while asking, "Are you talking about me? Are you talking about me. Well, I'm the only magician here so you must be talking about me."

Lelouch replied, "You're no Fearless Leader."

Trixie asked, "What does that even mean?"

Lelouch answered, "Even your impressions are weak. However the true crime is wasting my time with your acts of magic. They were stale, boring, and the opposite of captivating. You should be ashamed of yourself for wasting the time of these good customers who deserve better entertainment than people like you."

Trixie left the stage and ran to her dressing room. Starlight followed Trixie and said, "Ignore that jerk. He's probably one of those people who wasted money on raffle tickets so he could to a show that he has no interest in."

Trixie said, "I've never had a guest who spoke with such harshness. I've had a few people who weren't crazy about my magic, but that Lelouch guy seemed like a true hater."

Starlight hugged Trixie and replied, "It doesn't matter what he thinks of you. You had a crowd full of people that loved your show and I love you and your work more than anybody so please don't give up."

Trixie smiled and said, "I'm going to finish the magic show." Trixie went back onstage and continued the show.

The crowd was happy, but Lelouch wasn't. Lelouch started walking away from the show. C. C. followed him and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. answered, "You insulted that poor magician in front of a crowd of people."

Lelouch replied, "I was mad at her."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "You seemed to be really enjoying the show. It made me paranoid that you thought that the boastful and bothersome Trixie was cooler than me."

C. C. asked, "Don't you have any confidence in me?"

Lelouch answered, "A moderate amount."

C. C. replied, "I love you more than anybody else. You're the person that made me appreciate life so you don't have to worry about me ever losing interest in you. However I'm mad at you for acting like a jerk to the magician."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I love you."

C. C. asked, "Will you act more proper the next time we go to a show?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Meanwhile Trixie finished her show. She nervously asked the crowd, "Did you enjoy it?" She heard tons of applause and saw several people clapping.

Starlight answered, "Everything worked out."

Trixie said, "You are my big hero again."

Starlight replied, "You saved yourself by being the best magician that there's ever been."

Trixie said, "Your trust and support is what motivated me to be great and powerful. I love you."

Starlight replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch was over one hundred feet away, but he yawned so loud that Trixie and Starlight could hear him. Trixie angrily said, "You better leave."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. asked, "Did you learn anything?"

Lelouch answered, "Mocking people is wrong."

C. C. said, "You should of learned that years ago."

Starlight faced Trixie and asked, "Did you learn anything?"

Trixie answered, "The most impressive magic trick of all is the power people get from the ones that love them the most." Trixie and Starlight smiled at each other. Despite Lelouch's antics it was a really magical night.


End file.
